Copos de nieve
by Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz
Summary: Castiel tiene una cosa favorita en la tierra, los copos de nieve, ama volar entre ellos, pero su padre le a advertido que no es correcto provocar tormentas con los humanos tan débiles en la tierra ADVERTENCIA: Nalgadas, spanking, castigo, disciplina


Ese día en partículas el frio calaba hasta los huesos, Castiel jugaba entre los copos provocando fuertes ráfagas en la tierra, su padre se había advertido de no hacerlo, ya que los humanos estaban apenas descubriendo el fuego, provocando tormentas solo les haría la vida más difícil a los humanos.

\- Castiel?... – Se escuchó una voz entre la tormenta - Aquí estabas! – Raphael llego a regañar a su hermanito menor, su padre lo había enviado a buscar

\- Raphael, hermano! Ven a jugar conmigo la nieve es tan deliciosa

\- Cas! Papá te me ha enviado en tu búsqueda, en el cielo estábamos muy preocupados, ni siquiera dejaste dicho a Pedro donde estarías - Lo regaño Raphael

\- Lo siento Ralf – El ángel menor siguió a su hermano entre las nueves hasta llegar al cielo donde su padre junto a Los tres Arcángeles mayores le esperaban

\- Donde te habías metido! – Lucifer fue el primero en amarrándolo en un fuerte abrazo,, seguido por sus hermanos

\- Disculpen por favor, solo estaba en la tierra, no fue mi intención asustarlos

\- En que parte de la tierra? Porque no avisaste? – Lo regaño Gabriel

\- Solo volaba, la verdad no estaba en ninguna parte en particular –Entonces Dios se dio cuenta de la nieve entre las plumas de su hijo

\- Has estado jugando nuevamente entre la nieve Castiel? – El Ángel bajo sus alas en un intento de ocultárselo a su padre, pero fue en vano

\- Por favor lleven a su hermano a limpiar, yo iré en unos momento a hablar con el – Castiel por instinto se retiró unos pasos hacia tras casi cayendo al vacío, si no fuera por Miguel quien lo atrapo, habría caído

\- Pero que haces Cas? Casi te caes –Lo regaño el mayor

\- Me va a castigar – El pequeño en un intento de salvar su colita se refugió entre las alas de Miguel señalando a su padre, como acusándolo con su gran hermano fuerte y protector

\- Oh sí que lo hare y si no quieres una ronda extra, llevaras tus nevadas plumas a limpiar, esperame en casa, llegare antes del atardecer – Se despidió de sus hijos antes de ir por los asuntos del cielo

\- Cas… en que estabas pensando – Lo regaño a Gabriel, el rostro miserable de su hermanito le dio un vuelco al corazón, lo abrazo por los hombros guiándolo – Oh Cas…

\- Yo solo quería sentir la nieve y volar

La tarde paso más rápido de lo que Castiel hubiera querido, pronto su padre llego al hogar de los Arcángeles donde Castiel vivía mientras que se hacía fuerte y grande para vivir solo.

\- Papi –Los Arcángeles recibieron a su padre con el amor tan característico en ellos, el gran Dios beso y mimo a cada uno de sus retoños provocando una paz profunda en el ambiente, paz que no llego hasta la habitación de Castiel, el pequeño Ángel se hacia el dormido imitando muy mal sus propios ronquiditos

\- Castiel?... – Su padre le dio la oportunidad de salir de entre las tapas por el mismo.

\- Rrrrgrrrr – Fue todo lo que recibió en respuesta, enternecido tomo a su hijo en brazos, alejándolo de la falsa protección que le brindaba su cama.

\- Amor, no te hagas el dormido –Castiel abrió un ojo desperezándose, como si estuviera recién despertando de una profunda siesta.

\- Papi has vuelto –Sin perder oportunidad se acurruco entre los brazos de su padre susurrándole cuanto lo amaba

\- Buen intento pequeño mío, pero por más que lo intentes, no te resultara – Castiel oculto su rostro entre las ropas de su padre – cas, hijo… no me hagas enfadar

\- Pernhsteranhs jshd jañ djhe jaksh- El inentendible suplico entre las ropas de Dios, logro sacar una sonrisa del gran Dios

\- Que has dicho pequeño?

\- Por favor, prometo no volver a volar en la nieve… pero –Susurro lo último sin querer nombrar esa palabra tan fea que dolía tanto en su colita

\- Pero?

\- Pero… no me hagas chas chas – Dios no aguanto más y soltó una fuerte carcajada ilusionando al niño con un posible indulto a su travesura invernal

\- Lo siento Castiel, pero ya es la tercera vez en que te advierto lo mismo… - El pequeño ángel volvió a su escondite entre las ropas de su padre, provocando un ataque de cosquillas hasta que salió riendo y agitado, intento con todas sus fuerzas no salir de allí, así que Dios tuvo que aplicar sus famosas cosquillas en las costillitas del Ángel

\- Estas… muy enfadado conmigo? –Dios escucho la agitada voz de su pequeño un poco de miedo ante el hecho de que pudiese estar realmente enojado con el

\- No hijo, solo un poco molesto y algo decepcionado – Las lágrimas se acumularon de inmediato tras los azules ojos de su hijo – Castiel, te he repetido en innumerables ocasiones que los humanos son sus hermanos menores, ellos apenas si se están descubriendo a sí mismos y está en nosotros el ayudarlos, no complicárselos… y tú con esas tormentas no estas ayudando

\- Papi, prometo ayudarles –La avergonzada voz de su hijo le dio pie a lo que había venido hacer en primer lugar

\- Lo se cariño, ahora terminaremos con eso y papi pondrá un recordatorio en esa olvidadiza colita tuya, esperemos que esta vez funcione y no tengamos otra vez mas esta conversación.

\- Si papi – La palabra favorita de Dios en los labios de su dulce pequeño le dio un tirón en la barriga y otro más fuerte en el corazón, odiaba profundamente castigar a sus hijos, pero sabía que era necesario, ellos debían entender que él mandaba y lo que dios decía se hacía sin espacio a replicas.

\- Bien pequeño, empecemos – Sin decir nada mas, Dios dejo a su pequeño boca abajo en su regazo, le dio un pequeño masaje en la espalda para calmarlo, Cas se tenzo a tal punto que pensó que se aria daño –Ya estas mas tranquilo?

\- Si papi –Todo lo tranquilo que se puede estar antes de que me partas el trasero a nalgadas pensó Cas

\- Bien.. quiero que me digas porque estas qui

\- Por hacer una tormenta

\- Respuesta incorrecta hijo

\- Por desobedecer?..

\- Y que mas?

\- Por poner en peligro a los humanos y no cuidarlos –Con esas palabras Castiel le tomo el real peso a lo que enfadaba tanto a su padre – Perdón papi

\- Lo se cariño, lo se –Dios levanto su pesada mano sobre la colita desprotegida de su hijo, bajándola varias veces con la fuerza suficiente para hacer llorar al pequeño y dejar la piel roja y caliente

\- No mas wowww! Papi owww! Ayaaayyyyyayayayayayy! –Suplicante Castiel lloraba abrazando con fuerza la pierna de su padre, Dios no bajo la intensidad, todo lo contrario, levanto su rodilla dejando a su disposición la parte de las posaderas en las que se unen las piernas con la cola, dejando diez ardientes palmadas en el lugar dando por finalizado el castigo

\- Shhh… ya está… ya está mi pequeño Angelito, ya no llores mas.. papa te tiene.. papa te perdona –Lo abrazo entre su pecho con la fuerza para contener los llantos de su pequeño

\- Nunca más pondré en peligro a los humanos papi, lo prometo

\- Yo sé que no hijo, respira cariño, respira y todo estará bien – Castiel obedeció a su padre, quien lo acurruco por varios minutos más hasta que el llanto paro por completo –Te sientes mejor?

\- Si –Castiel volvió a acurrucarse en la ropa de su padre absorbiendo su aroma, esta vez sin culpa, ni intentando esconderse, sino que calmado, disfrutando de los mimos

\- Quieres dormir? – Castiel lo miro algo arrepentido por mentir sobre haber estado durmiendo, Dios se dio cuenta y lo saco del aprieto - Esta vez de verdad?

\- Te vas a ir?

\- No cariño… me quedare contigo hasta que despierte y después iremos por algo de nieve –Castiel abrió los ojos como platos sin entender bien a su padre

\- Te haré un poco acá en el cielo, no veo nada de malo que juegues en ella, siempre y cuando sea aquí – Castiel se acurruco con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios rogando porque cuando despertara sus hermanos y su padre fueran con él a volar entre los copos.


End file.
